War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Missions
This project is a proposal, so please use the talk page to discuss and then fill in the details here. This is a project related to Tyrant Mission articles, their content and architecture, specifically the main Tyrant Missions page and the various Mission Area pages. This project excludes articles that are in the scope of the Strategy and Grinding projects, but aims to follow suit in their improvement of architecture and establishing of consistent content/layout. Project Lead The Lead for this project is Slivicon. Objective The objective is to establish an architecture for the main Missions page and Mission area pages that will improve them by incorporating similar recent efforts in templates, transclusion, subpages and dynamic lists. Architecture #Tyrant will be the new root page. All pages in this project will be subpages under Tyrant. #Tyrant Missions will move to Tyrant/Missions. #''Tyrant_Mission_Area_Name'' will move to Tyrant/Mission_Area_Name Templates The following templates are used (click on the template links to view the documentation explaining what they are and how they are used): # , likely with modifications so that only the attributes and their values would be transcluded, either via other templates or dpl techniques, if possible. # Other templates TBD Content #The attributes of each mission are to be only recorded one time per mission across the entire Wiki. #Mission attributes are to be transcluded into the main Missions page and Area pages using templates and dpl, whatever is most efficient and easiest to maintain. #The script elements, such as Mission Intel and Katana speech may carry over into another project, with the goal of recording the entire script onto one page and using selective transclusion for everywhere else on the Wiki, again with the goal of recording information in one and only one place (if possible). This has become more important with the WS update, which saw the developers make some corrections to the script; updating the script in one place is much easier. #The preferred spot for recording each Mission is in the actual Mission page itself; everywhere else should transclude the values. As mentioned, this will require investigating template and dpl techniques in order to determine if it can be achieved. #Ideally, mission attributes and their values would be transcluded, but be able to take on new formatting, layout and surrounding text. Examples of basic transclusion exist at Tyrant Vistik Island and Tyrant The Red Sands, but ideally only the attributes and values would be transcluded; new surrounding format, layout and text would be applied by other templates and dpl, to take on different looks depending on where it is transcluded (i.e. tables, lists, etc. #The Map images will continue to have the name TMap''Area Name''.jpg and be cropped to the border which gives an image exactly 560 x 405 pixels (there is a Photoshop template for creating a clean map with no nav arrows or highlighted icons which has been used, but is not required; it can also be shared with anyone if desired). #The Mission images within the areas will see a change: Since the area map image is already there, as well as the attributes of the mission, the only element within the mission screenshot that is not already present is the picture of the enemy commander, or the opponent. The proposed change would be to use an uploaded copy of the 150x150 official game server image (server file name preserved), floated right with no frame, credit or caption, beside the mission text. If the image is already present for War Metal, it would be the same, therefore a second upload is not required. #The Raid images only add the mouseover popup which simply states the name of the raid and the duration, since the main map image will show the Raid icon (if it is a fully unlocked map). The actual Raid artwork from the raid page is to be thumbnailed instead. Standards #Undetermined whether a standard is needed for the content itself. #A new standard for the images that accompany each mission in an Area page, as stated above. #Ensuring existing standard for Map images is still correct. Categories #Appropriate categories that are already used on individual Mission pages should likely also be used, with sortkeys, on area pages. #The main Missions page will likely continue to use the categories it does presently. #Auto-categorization via templates may be preferable, but may not be possible depending on the situation. #Images for individual missions would be categorized in a separate category, such as Category:Images Tyrant Mission Commanders Artwork. Assistance #Anyone with expertise in transclusion, templates, dpl techniques, etc. is welcome to assist. Simply use the talk page to indicate what you want to help with. If approved, different tasks may be split up to avoid duplication of effort. To-Do #Gain approval #If approved, the list can be expanded. Category:Projects